As electronic appliances become smaller, semiconductor devices that have low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, are increasingly in demand. Semiconductor devices are devices that store information, and are utilized in various electronic appliances such as computers, portable communication devices, and so on. Such semiconductor devices store data using a characteristic switching between different resistance states according to a voltage or current applied thereto. For example, semiconductor devices include resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, E-fuses, etc.